Riley
by The Society's Outcast
Summary: Riley was just a normal teenager until she is attacked in the forest and saved by a handsome man. Life will never be the same after that fateful day.


Riley Driscol was walking with her cousin Artimis in the forest behind her house. Riley missed her home, she had moved to Forks about a year ago. She was origanally from Ireland and lived in small town in Dublin. Riley was a very calm, intense person whom did not get angry much. But if you got her angry it was never a good thing. She had dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders and pale skin. With intense forest green eyes that sparkled with mischief.

She was of medium height around 5'6, with a thin athletic build. Her cousin who has been growing quite a bit the last month, and was quite clumsy. She was not used to her new height and tripped over a log. Riley smirked, it was entertaining watching her fumble around.

Artimis picked herself back up and turned to Riley, "Riley? I know that you are trying to show me the area but why are we walking in this forest?" Artimis snapped.

"Well it is behind the house and for some reason I just thought it would be fun" Riley replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Artimas ws going through a tough time so Riley knew not to take offense of her behavior.

"Oh, okay. Hey I'm sorry if I snapped at you" Artimis said, slightly ashamed of herself. There was a snapping of a twig and Riley's ears perked up trying to listen better.

"What are.." Artimis tried to ask but Riley shushed her. They were both now alert, there had been a few attacks in Forks. They needed to be more careful. After a few minutes without any sound they walked on but still wary. They both spotted a flash of pale white, "Run back to the house" whispered Riley.

They both turned around to run back to the house, neither seeing or hearing something behind them. That is until it grabbed Riley, and pulled her tight to their chest. The chest felt human and male, except it was very very cold. Artimis seemed to realize that Riley wasn't with her and stopped running looking back for Riley.

Riley forced herself to stay calm, and looked up at her attacker. He was extremely handsome, dark brown and a strong jaw line. The only things odd about him is his pale white skin and blood red eyes. That certainly is not human, Riley decided. Artimis always the hot head started marching up to them.

"Artimis, don't. Stay back." Riley ordered. She didn't think this guy was human. She just had a sinking feeling this was someone that was very dangerous. Artimis seemed to have collected her self because she stop and just stared.

"Oh we have a smart one do we?" the man whispered in her ear, his cool breath tickling her ear. He had a deep silky voice, but it was as cold as his skin. She brought her foot back and kicked him in the shin, he didn't even flinch. A searing pain tore through her foot, she had a feeling she had broke it.

The man behind her tightened his grip on her waste, and then laughed a horrible cold laugh that promised pain. Artimis noticed her cousins distress and decided to do something incredibly stupid. "Let her go you jerk!" she shouted.

The grip on her waste got steadily tighter. Suffocating her, she could hardly breath. Her ribs were starting to break under the pressure. "Stop!" Riley gasped. It was to late a rib had broke and punctured a lung. The man holding her let go instantly, some how Riley gathered the strength to stay standing. Artimis looking very worried, but she would not move. Just like Riley told her not to, Riley brought her hand to her mouth and coughed.

There was a metallic taste in her mouth and a warm liquid on her hand. She felt her heart speed up and her breathing was labored. Her attacker looked at her with disgust, "Such a weak human" he growled. Artimis started to walk towards them slowly so he wouldn't notice. Riley collapsed the lack of oxygen and pain taking its tole on her .He did, lifting his foot and putting it on her leg. "Come any closer and I break her leg" He said smoothly.

Artimis took it as a bluff and started to walk towards them. A sickening crack resounded through the air, along with a yell from Riley, her leg was bent a unnatural way and was hemorrhaging quickly. Some how the was a gash on her leg, Artimis nor Riley knew how it got there.

Artimis stopped instantly, she couldn't risk any more injuries to Riley. On the other hand if she didn't do anything quick she would bleed to death.

Pain, unbelievable pain coursed though Riley's battered body. How she wish she was at home playing her guitar or piano. Darkness was overtaking her, drowning her. She could feel the life seeping out of her, death.

Artimis needed to take action, she could see her cousin was only hanging on by a thread. She did the only thing a hot headed teenager could. She charged at the stranger. Shoulders set running full on.

Blood filled her mouth again and then ran down her cheek. She always hated the taste of blood. Riley struggled to keep her eyes open. She was fighting a losing battle, but she would not give up. Different memories flashed through her mind. They were mostly of her home. Ireland, she missed it there.

Artimis collided with the person, they were rock solid. Hitting her head of this shoulder, she soon fell unconscious.

The man turned back to Riley

and leaned over her gasping body. The sent of blood making his throat burn, he drank the blood on her cheeks and was about to bite her neck.

Aro was in the forest, hunting animals. It was sickening but Carlisle wouldn't allow humans to be hunted in the area. He smelled fresh human blood about half a mile away and started to run towards it. The sight was quite shocking, but he gathered his wits. Tackling the vampire about to drink from the human with a growl rumbling through his chest.

There was a struggle but soon the other vampire was torn to bits and lit on fire. He looked at the hurt women on the ground, he felt strangely drawn to her. She opened her eyes, they were glossy and pleading.

She heard what sounded like boulders colliding and then smelled smoke. Opening her eyes she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall with broad shoulders and jet black hair. He too had pale white skin and red eyes. His hair was cut in a ceasar style, and he had a strong jaw line and soft pink lips.

He was different than the other man, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "I am going to pick you up now, okay?" he asked. And everything thing faded turning black.


End file.
